Reunion Of A Lifetime
by i.need.popcorn.like.yeah
Summary: The story of how the school's "Fat Nerd" and hottest quarterback met, and met again... ten years later.
1. Chapter 1: Mom's leaving

**Reunion of a Lifetime**

**.**

_You're the one who broke my heart,_

_you're the reason my world fell apart,_

_you're the one who made me cry,_

_yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. The plot's originally mine. :)) And probably some other characters. :) But definitely not GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

Hey! It's me again! :))

I know you guys are excited about my other story (When Will It Be?), but I decided to publish this one as well, it's been stuck in my laptop for months, and I thought, why the hell not (publish it)? :))

Let's start it off with a flasback, shall we? :))

* * *

"_Please, stop it!" I cried out. This was my daily phrase. My kindergarten classmates would bully me endlessly. That's why I never looked forward to break time._

"_Why should we? You're just a big fat nerd," One kid scoffed. I forced myself to hide my tears, and I tried my best to look strong. This would soon be over, I thought._

"_I have feelings too, you know," I shouted at them. They just laughed at my "courageous" retort. Oh, how I loathed them. These idiots don't even know what loathe means._

"_Yeah, but you're a fat nerd," C'mon, loser. That's not even a valid reason. If I had the courage to, I would laugh at their faces. At least in the future, I'd be in a huge office, feeling like the queen of the world… While they'll all be working their butts off in poverty._

"_Stop that now, class. Ms. Sakura, are you alright?" My teacher asked me, with concern._

"_I'm fine, Ma'am Hikari," That was also another phrase I had to use quite often._

"_Alright," She said, with a smile. "Class, break time's over. Let's go back to our lesson."_

I woke up. That dream again? I'm a high school senior and I've been having the same dream for the past random years. Weird.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to shoo away the sleepiness. It didn't help. I sighed as I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I frowned.

Yes, I was still fat.

And yes, I was still an unwanted nerd.

It's not like I haven't tried to lose weight; I tried the treadmills, the water diet, the pumps, the push-ups... But I could never get past a week. I guess that's how I am.

I have no inspiration.

* * *

"Hey, fat kid!" Honestly, I've grown up with these guys. They know my real name. But they still choose to call me "fat kid." I'm not a kid.

But I chose to ignore all these pitiful losers. I chose to ignore all of the insults, the name-calling, the hate letters, the pranks… Everything.

You might think I have no friends, but I got one of the best friends anyone could ever have. Oh, there she is now!

"Hey idiot," That's her, Hotaru. She was the _only_ person who defended me from my bullies. She was my "knight and shining armor" without the armor.

"_Fat kid, fat kid! You need glasses to see!" The whole third class chanted. I told myself that I would be strong, but this time I couldn't. _

_They just had to make a song!_

"_That doesn't even rhyme!" I shouted at all of them. They just laughed and continued singing. One kid even stole my eyeglasses. Tears began spilling out and I wondered when they would get their punishment._

"_Stop that," A loud girl's voice drowned the rest of theirs. Of course it did, she was using a megaphone. They stopped chanting to look at her. She was leaning on the wall, near the light switch._

"_What are you going to do about it?" A kid with no front teeth dared to ask. By the looks of it, she could kill._

"_This," She turned off the lights. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear muffled screams. I cowered in fear. When the lights went back on, I suppressed a laugh. All the kids were tied up in a bundle, and they all had white handkerchiefs covering their mouths._

"_Stand up," She told me, handing me my glasses. I stood up, put them on, and I finally had a good view of how she looked like. She had short hair, purple eyes, and a very calm aura. But like I said, she could kill._

"_How did you do that?" I asked in amazement._

"_Years of training," What? You're like, eight._

"_I'm Mikan Sakura. Thank you, by the way," I said, disregarding her statement and bowing in gratitude. Then I looked at her. She smiled at me. I felt something that I never felt before from my classmates: acceptance._

"_Hotaru Imai. And they deserved it," She said, her smile widening. I didn't notice that I smiled back. But when I did, I covered my mouth. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand, and said,_

"_C'mon, I'm hungry. I wonder if they have muffins today,"_

And we were inseparable ever since.

"Goodmorning to you, too, Hotaru," I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Forget those guys. They're all stupid and blind," She said, referring to those guys who shout insults at me. Then I looked at her.

She was beautiful, smart, funny, creative, not to mention, _thin_… Everything I'm not. Except smart. But she's still smarter than me. So why would she choose to hang out with a ugly, fat, unpopular nerd like me? I could never ask her that. I never had the guts to, anyways.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. She looked at me.

"You better be sure of that,"

* * *

"Miss Sakura, please answer this problem on the board," Jinno-sensei called out to me from the back row. The losers are always at the back row. And guess what? I'm the only one here.

As I walked over to the board, I heard some of my classmates whisper.

"That Sakura, always trying to impress the teachers,"

"The loser's going to answer something! Quick, let's spill glue on the floor!" (So when I walk back, something terrible will happen to my shoes.)

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,"

I looked at Hotaru. She nodded in encouragement. She was all I needed to get through the mocks and the misery.

I nodded back and proceeded to the blackboard. I picked up the chalk and wrote down the solution and the answer on the board.

"Correct, Ms. Sakura. Does everyone understand?" Jinno-sensei asked the class.

No one spoke a word; there were only sounds of gum being chewed. Jinno-sensei sighed.

"Ms. Sakura," He turned to face me. "Would you care to explain the problem?"

"Mr. Jinno, I—"

"Please," His voice was very stern. It made me shiver. "It'll help them,"

Why won't you do that? You're the teacher. I sighed.

"Fine," Then I turned to face my classmates. Just when I was about to speak, a large bang of the door diverted everyone's attention.

"Jinno-sensei! Sorry, I'm late," A sweaty Natsume Hyuuga came into view, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Hyuuga. Fifteen minutes late. But earlier than usual," He said, giving consideration to the late quarterback.

"Thanks, sensei," Then Natsume walked up to his seat, not before winking at the girls swooning over him.

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga is the school's football quarterback. It was like he was made for this: strong body, great background, good grades, respectful to authority, great sex appeal, and amazing hair that sparkles under the sun.

And I have the tiniest crush on him. Just because he's different from the other players, except for the fact that he's a flirt.

But he's smart.

I secretly stared at him in awe. But I guess that he couldn't care less about me.

"Sakura," Sensei interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yes. As I was about to say—" The bell cut me off this time. My classmates just stood up without a care, so did Jinno-sensei. I just sighed the annoyance away. As I walked to my seat to gather my things, I stared hard at my feet. People here are just so disrespectful. If I could throw all these memories—

"Sorry!" The person I bumped into said. I looked at him. Then my heart raced.

"That's fine, Hyuuga-san," Then he picked his things up (he was carrying his notebook and a tiny towel; his things fell), put his hand on my shoulder and stared at me.

"Please, call me Natsume," He smiled. If my heart was near my shoulder, I would be a goner. It was beating like crazy!

"OK, Natsume," I tried to give him the same smile he gave me. He removed his hand from my shoulder, much to my dismay, and went off.

Maybe I have more than just a tiny crush on him.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are we going to our next class?" Hotaru suddenly appeared beside me. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"H-hey! Didn't see you there. C'mon," I said, grabbing my belongings and heading out the room with Hotaru.

* * *

"You like that quarterback, don't you?" Hotaru suddenly asked just when I took bite out of my tuna sandwich. She made me choke. She _wanted _me to choke.

"N-no!" I shouted after choking a little, which made some of the people in the cafeteria look our way. But Hotaru didn't seem to mind. Well, she wasn't the one embarrassed.

"No," I said again, softer this time.

"Oh yeah? Then explain this: He got a lil' late this morning, you stared. You bumped into him, you stared. Not to mention those other days—"

"OK, Hotaru. That's enough," I said, hoping to drop the subject.

"But my point is, you like _him_,"

"S-so what if I do?" I finally confessed. After all, she is my best friend.

"Well," She paused to sigh. "Let's just pray that you won't get hurt in the end," She said, really meaning it. I somehow, found comfort in her words. She's saying that because she _cares_.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm obsessed or something," I laughed, but she just gave me a worried look.

"Fine. I'm not your mother to tell you what to do all the time. Just be careful,"

"I promise,"

Finally, we're done with that topic.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted out the moment I went inside our house.

"I'm here, Mikan!" I heard her shout back from upstairs.

And when I saw her, she had most of her stuff packed in boxes, and now she was taping her boxes.

"Mom, where are you going?" I asked, sadly. She stopped to look at me.

My mother is beautiful, the complete opposite of me. She had shoulder length brown hair, always loose so when she moves, her hair follows her. She had quite a slender body for a mother, since she's a vegetarian (I'm all meat, and I'd like to stay that way for quite awhile), and for her age, she looks half of it.

"Mikan, honey. I got a job in America," She said, putting her hands in the back pockets of her pants. "It's a great one, and I'll be leaving in two days,"

"You always tell me these things _late_," I sighed, but I decided to let her be, since she's the one providing for my everything. "What job did you get?"

"I'm going to be the interior designer of this new hotel. They liked the designs I posted on the web and asked me if would like to do the job. And I accepted," She said, happily.

"A hotel? Wow, mom! You're really climbing up the ladder," I said, congratulating her.

"Thanks, honey. And maybe you're thinking who's going to stay with you while I'm gone. So I _pleaded _to Hotaru's mom and asked if Hotaru-san could stay with you,"

"Mom, by the time you get back home, this house is _burned,_" I said, just to scare her.

"Mikan," She said, being serious. "You are not going to do anything stupid when I'm gone. And you're a responsible girl. You can manage. And I worked hard to design this house!" She ended, acting like a twelve-year-old girl.

"I promise, I won't do anything reckless and out of behavior,"

"Good. Now you and I are going to have fun tonight! And we could go shopping tomorrow, would you like that?" She said, throwing her arm around my shoulder, then squeezing me.

"What about school?"

"Forget school!" Does that sound like a good mother to you? "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back! So, tomorrow, it's you and me day! All day!"

"Crap,"

"What did you say?"

"Yey,"

* * *

Wow. :)) That's all I can say.

You might think that Mikan's not rich, but she is (kinda). She just won't mention it. :))

So, please. Review?

More questions? REVIEW. :))

THANKS! :))


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty and Prom

HELLO AGAIN! :)))))

FINALLY. I decided to update this story.

I forgot about this one, haha. My apologies.

I guess I got lazy or something. :)

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

I hate shopping. Especially with Mom.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you guys are thinking. It's her last day with me until who knows when. But how can you tolerate someone so…

"Mikan, this would look great on you!" My mother called out in delight. I grabbed the shirt from her, held it up in front of me, then checked the size.

A medium.

"I hate the color." I replied, as I tossed the shirt back to Mom.

"What are you talking about? This kind of pink looks great with your skin!"

"If you want it so much, buy it for yourself, Mom. I'll be over there, looking at some clothes that I can actually breathe in." I told her. She sighed.

"OK, but just don't go too far! We'll be checking out more stores in a few minutes!"

Jeez, Mom. I'm not a kid, and I won't get lost.

* * *

We were sitting at the food court. I was eating a hotdog, and she was looking through the things we bought. Then her eyebrows furrowed.

"You hardly bought anything! You just bought this book!" Mom exclaimed unhappily, as she held up my precious Mark Twain book.

"But that's what I wanted."

"Mikan, I really think you shouldn't underestimate yourself. You're a beautiful young girl… people haven't just opened their eyes yet. One day, you'll see. Things will be different."

I was silent for awhile. I realized, she was right. Maybe I should learn how to believe in myself a bit more.

"Mom, do you think we could go to a few more stores?"

My mother smiled at me. "Of course."

"How about that bookstore over there?" I said as I pointed.

A vein popped out of her head. "Mikan..."

I did a peace sign and smiled big. "Kidding."

* * *

The next thing I knew, my mom was already on her way to America, and I was back at school.

"Is it the end of the world already? Damn, I wish I had more time." Hotaru said as she saw me walk to her locker.

"I know, I know. It's unlikely for me to be wearing a dress to school, but I thought, why the heck not?" I replied.

"Hm. Anyways, I'll be moving in a little later. I expect crabs in the fridge, TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN. Got that?"

"Whatever, you can have the guest bedroom. We could paint the walls vio—" I was interrupted by a voice.

A heavenly, manly voice.

"Sakura?" Natsume called out.

I froze for a moment. Then Hotaru nudged me by the elbow.

"W-what? I mean, yeah?" I replied uneasily. He smiled at my response.

I think my cheeks are going to explode.

"Nothing, it's just that… you look great today, that's all. See you around." He waved goodbye as he walked by us. I was too much in cloud nine to wave back.

Now I think my whole body is going to explode.

"OK, then. Let's get you to the restroom before you burst." Hotaru said as she pushed me to the restroom.

Once we were inside, I could not contain myself any longer.

"HE SAID I LOOKED GREAT TODAY! NATSUME HYUUGA SAID I LOOKED GREAT TODAY! THANK YOU, MOTHER!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

"Keep it down, somebody might here you!" Hotaru scolded, as she uncovered her ears. But I couldn't really care less.

"As long as Natsume doesn't here it, I don't care! Hotaru, you heard it! He said—" The rest of that sentence were muffled words.

"Ssh! I know that already! Get over it! Hurry, we're gonna be late for class!" Hotaru said as she rushed me out the door.

Not before taking a second look at myself. I smiled.

I _did_ look great today.

Natsume said so.

* * *

"Look, Hotaru! Prom posters! Prom's almost here!"

"Yeah, not to mention the end of our highschool days." Hotaru added.

To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad that highschool is going to be over soon. I could finally distance myself from all these mean people.

I believe that college students are much more civilized.

Except when they get drunk.

That's a different story.

I looked down at my shoes and frowned, because I realized something. "But I don't think I'll be going."

Hotaru cut her gaze from the poster to look at me. "Why not?"

"I mean, look at me." I say as I stretch my arms out and show her my body. "No one's going to ask me out to prom."

She examined me starting from my feet. When she finally got to my face, she gave out a sarcastic look.

"No one said you weren't pretty. Some people aren't as mean as you think. You'll be surprised to know that the people you least expect to ask you, turn out to be the ones who won't disappoint you." Then she turns to walk away.

I stare at her retreating figure. "Has someone asked her out already?" I ask myself.

My thoughts on who were rudely interrupted by the bell.

I guess I need to do some snooping around after class.

* * *

"Look, Nogi. I will tell you for the last time, I'm not going to prom." I heard Hotaru say as she walked away.

I am currently hiding at the corner, spying on Hotaru. But it's not like I meant to, I was running to her but a certain blonde-haired guy was walking towards her too.

So here I am, pretending to be a bush.

"W-why not?"

I heard Hotaru sigh. "It's none of your business."

"Is it because no one asked your friend out? And you feel sorry for her?" Nogi's question made Hotaru stop on her tracks.

I felt hurt. I think all the junior and senior girls have dates. All except me.

I peeked to see how Hotaru reacted. Her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched. She turned around and glared at Nogi. "Stop bothering me. I told you, I'm not going."

Then she left, without another word.

I came out of the bushes, and walked up to sulking boy standing alone on the pavement.

"Hi, Nogi." I greeted.

"Ah, Sakura. How may I help you?" He replies, smiling politely down at me. Yeah, I know. I'm small. And overweight. I get it.

I stare at the retreating figure of my best friend. Then I turn to him and say, "I don't think you should give up on her."

"Well, I do believe that she's just looking out for you. She cares for you quite a lot. I can tell." He replies.

I smile at him. He's a nice guy. "You know what? If I didn't have such a crush on your amethyst-eyed friend of yours, I'd ask you to prom. Seriously." He says as he laughs lightly. But not in a mocking way. I laughed along.

His charms are working on me. I don't know what Hotaru is failing to see in this guy. He's amazing!

"And if I didn't have a crush on your best friend, I'd accept!" I say, but then quickly cover my mouth with both hands. Nogi smiles wide.

"Oh, so I see you like Natsume, huh?" He says slyly.

My hearts starts to race, and I begin to panic. "Please don't tell, Hyuuga. _Please_."

He walks away slowly. His eyes teasing me.

I think I have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

...Or the best. :))

Again, I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. :)

Please, review. :))

I do feel ashamed, though. :)

But on the next chapter, I shall reveal who's going to prom with who!

PLUS, unexpected (and painful) something hits Mikan on the head, that causes her heart to be broken!

REVIEW! :))

I'm actually excited to write the next chapter. :)

I hope you guys are just as excited to read it. :)))))

Bye for now! :))


	3. Chapter 3: Juice Box

HEYHEYHEY GUYS! :)

Yeah, same author. Same story.

But please don't blame me if I can't update next week, or the week after that.

I'm starting college next Monday! I'm kinda scared actually, since I have no friends there.

And I'm not exactly what you call a socialite.

I'm actually a very shy person.

WEH. Just kidding. I'm not that shy anymore. XD

But nevermind about me, let's focus our attention to THIS STORY!

YEY, READ READ READ. :))

* * *

:D

The things you say are likened to vomit.

Once it's out, it can never get back in.

Not unless you are a dog. Or you like the taste of vomit.

And if you like vomit, that means you are dog.

"How could I have been so stupid!" I shout as I walk aimlessly around the park.

Hotaru went home ahead because she needed to get her stuff ready.

Actually, she was supposed to move in tonight, but she refused to because I forgot to buy crabs.

But I did tell her we could just order Chinese food for the meantime, but then she threw a pencil at me and walked away.

So, here I am.

Walking alone at the playground near school.

"He's Natsume's BEST FRIEND! How could I slip out something as secretive as that?" I scream at myself, twirling around the monkey bars.

"I can't believe I told Nogi-san that I like Natsume!" I shouted as I hit myself. I sat down on the ground and hung my head low.

I was in that position for about two minutes when I heard someone walking towards me. I did not look up, thinking that person was nothing.

But then that person stopped right in front of me, his shadow resting on me.

"You certainly have a big mouth there." I froze as when I realized the one who owns the voice.

That heavenly manly voice.

My heart started to race and my breaths shortened.

"I heard everything you said, you know. Your words are still ringing in my head. Yes, they were just that loud. But if you feel embarrassed about it, don't be. Really, it's nothing." He said when he realized that I wasn't going to talk anytime soon. "Look, I even bought something for us to drink, in case you need company."

I looked up at him. His mesmerizing eyes were looking right through me, and his small smile was just... WOW. Then my eyes shifted to the two raspberry-flavored juice boxes he was holding.

I laughed a bit.

"Juice boxes, really? What are we, preschoolers?" I joked. He looked away, laughing as well. Clearly he's embarrassed.

Then he looked back at me. "I wasn't the one walking around shouting out her thoughts... at a playground." He replies, sitting down beside me. He hands me the other juice box. I accept gratefully.

"Touche, Hyuuga-san."

He stabbed the straw into the juice box and said, "When you talk to yourself, you call me 'Natsume,'" He takes a tiny sip then continues. "But when you talk to me, you call me 'Hyuuga-san.' Didn't I tell you to just call me by my first name? When you use my last name, it's like I'm some kind of... I don't know. It's just weird. So just call me Natsume, alright?" He says, looking at me.

The setting sun was showing off this beautiful shade of orange behind him. His hair was swaying in the wind. His eyes were soft and nice.

It was just so...

Perfect.

And I'm sure he did not see the same thing because first of all, I am fat.

Second of all, the sun was not setting behind me.

And third of all, my hair was tied.

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, I could do that." I reply, looking right back at him. But then I remembered what he said before the name thingy. "I was NOT talking to myself!"

"Yes, you were! Do you honestly want a restatement of what you said?" He said, teasingly.

"Only if you can mimic my voice." I answered. Guys like him are too "manly" to even TRY to embarrass themselves.

It'll ruin their reputation as "cool" and "popular."

BUT then... he does it.

"I can't believe I told Ruka that I like Natsume!" He said in a high-pitched voice that DEFINITELY did not sound like me. Still, I thought it was kinda beautiful.

I laughed so hard I almost let go of the juice box. "I can tell you, FOR A FACT, that THAT isn't how I speak, and that was not what I said!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did you do say it, huh, Ms. Can't Even Applaud Me For Trying?" He says as he puts his juice on the ground and crosses his arms. He pouted his lips a bit.

I laugh again at his childish actions. He is just too cute!

"It's not how I said it," I point out. "It's what you said wrong that made it such an epic fail. But your impersonation was quite impressive."

"But those were the EXACT words!"

"No, I said 'Nogi-san' not 'Ruka.' Details, details." I point out again. He sighed afterwards.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" He shouted as he raised his arms in protest. I swear I heard some birds flying away from the trees nearby us.

I put my hands up defensively. "OK, ok. Calm down, little one. No need to get offensive!" I say, smiling.

"Wait, I know what you're trying to do."

I look at him, confused. "You... are?"

"Yeah! You're trying to avoid the real thing!" He replies, in a weird way. He's trying to make me say something, but I don't know what it is.

Now I'm even more confused than ever. "Real thing? Oh, yes! The REAL THING... What's the real thing?"

"You," He says pointing his finger on my forehead. "Like me." Even though I felt a weird surge of electricity run through my whole body because of his one touch, I pushed away his finger.

I instantly stood up and looked away. I was still holding my juice box. "I was lying. That wasn't true."

"Oh, c'mon. I'd understand if you did! I mean, everybody likes me." He says, in a proud (but joking) manner.

I took a few steps back. "You're such a cocky little man." He stands up, grabs his juice box, walks up to me, then looks down at me.

"I think 'little' is kind of an understatement." He says before laughing. I push him away playfully. He gives me a daring look. I look at him the same way.

"C'mon, _Little Man_. Show me what you got." I challenge.

He laughs in a mocking way. "You know that in terms of speed and strength, I am better than you, right?"

I shake my juice box then squirt him. "True, but not in terms of dryness and wit." His face shows shock, but then he quickly recovers. He shakes his juice box as well.

He has his game face on. "Bring it."

I ran for my life.

But of course he eventually caught up to me.

I mean, _immediately_ caught up to me. I took a stupid wrong turn and ended up running into a dead end.

I turn around to face him. He's got his juice box right in front of him, ready to squirt anytime.

"Alright, fine. You win this time, Natsume."

He's still got his game face on. "Put your hands up where I can see them."

I laugh as I oblige, after dropping my juice box on the floor. "Whatever you say."

"Face the wall, then put your hands behind your back."

I do what he says as he lets go of his juice box, then grabs my hands.

I feel the surge of electricity again.

He removes the tie from my hair and uses it to keep my hands together.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

I laugh at his act. "Well, I don't want to use that right. Lemme go!" I say, squirming to set my hands free, but failing miserably.

He picks up our juice boxes and gives me mine. I grab it from my backside.

"I'm taking you downtown to the station."

"Which is where, exactly?"

"Your house. C'mon, let's go, you dirty criminal." He says, leading me home.

With my hands still behind my back.

* * *

It was already dark when we walked away from the park.

And he finally agreed that I was a good enough person to be released from the "hand cuffs."

"Thank you," I say, walking down the pavement.

"For what? For showing you that I'm smarter? For tying your hands behind your back? OR, for being extremely handsome? Please, feel free to say yes to all of those choices."

"NO, NO, and NO. I had fun today. And it's because of you. It's been so long since I've felt this happy. So, thank you for that. I'll never forget this day."

He stopped on his tracks. I looked back at him.

His eyes showed a strange emotion, but I couldn't really recognize it because it was too dark. But then he smiled.

"You're welcome."

We walked another two blocks before ending up in front of my gate.

"So, yeah. This is my place. Would you like to go in for a—" I couldn't finish my sentence because the gate opened up. It revealed a _slightly_ pissed-off Hotaru.

"Where were you? You've been gone for hours. You didn't even text."

"Why are you even here? I thought you weren't going to move in until I bought crabs?"

Hotaru crosses her arms. "Well, I was craving for Chinese food. And now that you're here, we could order. You're paying, by the way. And where were you?"

I was about to answer but Natsume interrupted. "Wait, why are you here at Mikan's house?"

"I live with her. Her mom's at America. My parents allowed me to stay with Mikan until her mom comes back. Anymore questions?" Natsume shook his head. I sigh. "Good. So, Mikan. Where were you?"

"I was at the park, with Natsume." Then I turn to Natsume. "So... Natsume," I say. He raises his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come inside?"

He shakes his head again. "No thanks, we have a test tomorrow. Gotta study."

My eyes widen. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that quiz!"

"I didn't." Hotaru mumbles out.

"I guess I'll just see you at school, Mikan. Although I was going to ask you something, but I guess I'll just ask some other time when there's no one interrupting." He says, glaring a bit at Hotaru.

Hotaru glares back.

"Oh, alright. See you. Goodnight." I say as I smile my widest. He smiles back.

Then he leans over.

Then he kisses me on the cheek.

"I had fun today, too. Thanks." He whispers then turns away. "Goodnight."

I immediately run inside the house and into my room. I place the juice box right beside our class photo. I sigh in happiness.

Then I scream.

"NATSUME HYUUGA KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!"

"Oh, shut up and order the Chinese food already!"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

So, yeah. :))

I kinda like this chapter.

Natsume is so dang sweet. :)))))

Or I am so dang sweet.

But that's not the point.

Review? :)

It'll make me happy. :))

VERY. HAPPY.

Thank you! :)

Btw, what do you think is Natsume's question?

REVIEW TO ANSWER! :)))


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanted

HEYHEYHEYHEY! WAZZUPPPP?

I literally said those words while typing them.

Ew, I make myself sound like an idiot.

So, anyways. I MISSED YOU GUYSSS. I haven't updated in like, two weeks.

I'm dying to publish another chapter. Oh yeah, I named this chapter "Enchanted" because I love the song, and because I truly believe that this chapter is enchanting. You'll know why soon enough. :))

So, what are you waiting for?

Oh, what's that? You're waiting for me to stop writing nonsense?

WELL HOW ABOUT THIS FOR NONSENSE?

asdfghjkl. asdfghjkl. asdfghjkl. asdfghjkl. asdfghjkl.

Alright. Stopping now. :))

* * *

:D

I can't believe I just made up a morning song.

I must be losing my mind.

"Getting ready, hair is shiny. Clothes are ironed, and it's pretty. Grab my jacket, walk out that door. And now I'm ready for so much more!" I sing out loud. I felt like I was doing the Sound of Music or something. I even had my hands raised up in the air with my feet apart.

Maybe I am just that happy.

* * *

(A/N: I actually like the tune I made for that song. It's catchy and stupid. And you'll never get to hear me sing it! BAHAHAHA XD)

* * *

But suddenly, I was pushed to the edge of the door frame. I almost lose my balance.

"You know, just because you decided to wear another dress today, doesn't mean you have to run and sing around the house and have a dramatic ending like you're in a musical. Plus, you left me to wash our dishes. Now, move before I push you off the porch." Hotaru says as she walks past me.

I lock the door hurriedly then run after her. "Wait for me, Hotaru!"

While walking to school, I heard someone call our names.

"Sakura-san! Good morning!" I turn around and smile at Nogi-san. Then I look at the person beside him.

The man of my dreams.

I mentally push away that thought. When did I get so mushy?

"Ah, good morning to you, too! Would you like to walk to school with us?" I offer.

"Looks like your friend of there left you." Natsume says, pointing straight. I turned around and puffed. As I was about to call her, Nogi-san runs to her.

"I'll get her for you!" He says. But of course I know it that will never happen. Hotaru never listens to me. Nogi-san should not try at all.

"So," Natsume interrupts. I break my thoughts and smile up to him. "Shouldn't we get going?" I nod in response.

"Did you study for the test?" He asks. I let out a little laugh. "Barely. I don't know if I'll be able to pass this one."

He gives me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Sparks fly. "I'm sure you'll manage. You always do."

"Wow, thanks! I think I'll study a bit more, just to make sure." I say. He believes in me.

Now, to only make him believe in us...

As we enter the gates of our school, the long walk to our building was a silent one. But as we near our destination, he breaks the silence.

"So, listen," He starts. He looked _quite _uneasy. "About what I was gonna was gonna ask you last night..." My heart beats wildly.

But then a purplish-haired girl I recognized from class came into view. Actually, I more than recognized her.

Captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the student body president, representative of the school in almost every event (most of the time, Natsume is her partner), part-time model of one of Japan's best agencies, rich, her parents are one of the school's greatest sponsors... the works.

She's Luna Koizumi.

People dubbed her as the prettiest, most popular senior girl ever to study in this school.

I personally disagree with their beliefs. Her dyed hair looks extremely unnatural, she's too skinny to ever look like she's been to a buffet-serving restaurant, her voice is too screechy, and her personal assistant writes all her speeches for her.

But what do I know? I'm just the Fat Nerd. And I'm not jealous.

"Hey, Natsume Hyuuga." She calls out to the man beside me, almost flirtatiously.

"Hn," He replies. She smiles, showing off her perfectly straight, white teeth. Mine are straight too, just not as white as hers.

"Coach wants to see you in his office. He says it's important." She says in a "sweet" voice.

Natsume nods once. "I'll be there in a few."

Luna does not move from her spot. I think she is waiting for him.

Natsume sighs. "I'll see you around, Mikan." He smiles apologetically, then walks away.

Luna follows a heartbeat after, but not before glaring at me.

I look at their retreating figures, side by side.

Well, Natsume is a little bit ahead, but I watch them anyways.

They looked really good for each other. I sighed. Why am I hoping?

"What I miss?" Hotaru suddenly appears beside me. I jump in surprise. But then I recover. I blink twice.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Nogi?" I ask her. She shrugs.

Poor Nogi-san.

* * *

The next few days, I tried avoiding Natsume at all costs, but I did not want him to suspect.

But of course he did suspect, and he asked me why. I told him that I do not know what he is talking about, then the bell usually saves me.

I always ran away.

But then, I wasn't happy. I missed talking to him.

"So then, what are your prom plans?" I ask Hotaru. She tenses up."Did you say yes to Nogi-san?" I ask excitedly.

She doesn't say anything back. It's a yes.

I scream in delight and hug her. She doesn't hug back, but she doesn't pull away either.

I let go and look at her. She has a really tiny smile on her face. If you weren't her friend, you wouldn't see anything. But I'm her best friend, and I can tell that she is happy, too.

"Thanks," She says. I beam at her.

But then I get this sad feeling. No one has asked me to prom, and I don't think anybody ever will. Hotaru will have one of the most popular guys by her side on that night, and probably I'll just be sitting at home, eating a turkey sandwich.

"Someone will ask you soon. Don't worry." She reassures me.

I smile at her once more. "Let's hope so,"

Then my phone vibrated. I fished out my phone, and read the text message.

_Meet me at the park, 7PM. Please be there. - N_

I sigh. No bell to save me this time.

* * *

It was dark by the time I reached the park. The light posts were off, and it was completely silent.

"Natsume? I'm here now. Where are you?" I shout. No response. I shout his name once more, still none.

That freakshow stood me up. I sigh and begin to walk home.

But then I hear footsteps. I turn around. I see a silhouette running towards me.

"Mikan, wait!"

He stops right under the dead lamp post. He stops to catch his breath.

I watch in amusement. After 30 seconds, he takes one more breathe in, then stands up straight.

He leans on the lamp post. It comes to life.

"I have been waiting for you." He says, with his arms crossed. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

I laughed. He's such an idiot. "I believe I was the one waiting, and _then_ you came running in."

He almost loses his balance. He whispers to himself, "I should have thought of something else to say."

I laugh once again. I walk up to him. He begins to stand up straight.

"Why have you been ignoring me all week?" He asks, showing sadness in his eyes.

I suddenly feel guilty. "I don't really know," He looks away. I tug on his shirt. He looks back. "I'm sorry."

He smiles instantly. "At least you didn't ditch me tonight. Or else," He pauses. I hear a violin playing near us. I look down and blush. "Paying him would be such a waste."

The violinist comes into view. I smile at the man sweetly. He gives a small smile back.

"And this," I turn back to Natsume. He has a white rose in his hand. "Would be such a waste. Running to the flower shop at this hour, begging the florist to sell me one rose, and practicing in front of the mirror and all."

I laugh. "You did all that, for me?"

He didn't answer. He just took a step closer, and looked into my eyes.

My heart raced.

"Mikan Sakura," He pauses. "Will you be my date to prom? I swear, you won't regret it. No one ever does." He says. I nudge him on the arm. "Well?"

I nod my head twice. He hands me the rose. I take it gratefully, and give it a sniff. It smells wonderful.

He leans down and kisses me on the cheek, an inch closer to my lips than it was last time. Not that I measured it or anything.

Blood rushes up and I look away. He smiles.

"You're cute when you do that." We were in comfortable silence after he said that.

God, this is so much better than I have ever imagined.

All of a sudden, he sweeps me off my feet and runs. I hold on tight to my rose, and even tighter to him.

"Wait, I'm too heavy for you!"

He stops and looks at me. Our faces are so close to each other. "I'm the quarterback, Mikan. I've been under the weight of like five men. I think I know what's 'heavy'. And you're not heavy." Then he runs again.

I love you, Natsume.

"But then, where are you taking me?" I scream.

"I don't know, it's freakishly dark and I can't see a thing."

(End of Chapter)

* * *

So, yeah. I had to retype the whole ending part because when I clicked "Save" the first time, it told me to login, and I did. BUT THEN, it didn't save ANYTHING. I was so pissed that I had to rush things (since I have classes tomorrow), and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.

But I'm okay now, knowing that it is all over. But I'm still quite worried that you guys won't like it.

BLAME THE DAMN WEBSITE, NOT ME. :))) (I love you, Fanfiction) :)))

So anyways...

Who guessed that Natsume was gonna ask Mikan to prom?

Well, whoever did IS FREAKING AWESOME! :)))

For example, **LunarChan**, who has been very much spot on since forever. :)

And I wanted them to kiss and all, but I don't think it's their time yet.

So, anyways, THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU GUYS! :))

Does anyone know what will happen next?

Review to answer! Please? :)

Hope you all enjoyed reading this story so far, and that you'll support me 'til the very end!

Thanks! God bless ya'll! :))))


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready for Nothing

HEY GUYS. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS. But it does feel nice to update again. I missed writing. :)

Sorry, a lot of crap had happened to me lately. For those who know me. Yeah.

And I have been busy studying (yes, studying). :)

But at least I am here again! So, let's get it on?

YEY. :)))

* * *

D:

These past few days has been pretty good.

In fact, it has been amazing. Or at least, Natsume has been amazing.

He would wait for me by the door after every class, talk to me while I head to my next class, walk me home, smile at me... everything that I have ever dreamed of. No, not really.

And you could say that I am in love with the most amazing guy in the world.

I used to think that he's a snob, but he's actually a really friendly person.

I am so honored.

Although, I hate the stares I get from the people who see us together. Natsume doesn't seem to mind this at all, but it still bothers me.

I see the way his friends' eyes smile in a teasing way when we pass by them. I just fix my glasses and turn away. Don't even get me started on those girls with their short skirts and eyeliners. They shoot glares at me, to the point that I feel the heat of their stares burn my skin. I talked to Hotaru about it, and she seemed like she was expecting this.

"Natsume is popular in a good way. You are popular in a bad way. No offense." Yeah, sure. How could I be offended by that?

So, yeah. I understand where Hotaru is coming from, but can't they give me a break?

"Have you decided on what to wear to prom yet?" I heard a girl ask her friend excitedly. That reminded me.

I needed to look for a dress. That won't make suffocate me.

I sighed. There was only one person who could help me, and one person only.

"Please go with me to the mall!" I begged Hotaru. I was already on my knees, pleading.

She just crossed her arms and looked away.

Apparently, Hotaru's mom is making her dress. Lucky her.

"No." She said firmly. I sighed.

Here goes nothing.

"I'll... buy your shoes." My heart fell as I said those words.

I guess I'm going home broke tonight.

She looked at me, apparently looking down at me. Yey, the almighty Hotaru has heard me pleas.

"Alright, then. And you have to pay for my lunch. I'm not walking around with any food. Sheesh, being your best friend takes a lot of work."

"Yeah, we should try switching roles sometimes." I say as I bring out my wallet.

She pondered for awhile. "No, I think I like where I'm at."

"Well, that makes one of us." I say, counting my money.

* * *

"So, where should we look first?" I ask Hotaru as we enter into the mall doors.

She looks around and points. "How about over there?"

"That's a restaurant."

She drags me to it. "My point exactly."

I sigh for the nth time.

I know I should be eternally grateful for having a best friend who cares for you, but Hotaru is just unbelievable!

She ordered two meals, three appetizers, a bottomless lemonade drink, and a chocolate-flavored sundae. With a cherry on top.

I ordered house water and spaghetti, in hopes to save even just a little.

And as always, I don't.

"Let's hurry up," I say. "I don't wanna end up being the one in the ugly pink shiny dress."

But then I realized. All the pretty dresses are petite sized.

Nothing would ever look good on me.

I looked at my empty plate. Hotaru seemed to have noticed. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, and called me.

"Hey, we aren't going home until I am sure we have found the perfect dress. Hey, at least you won't have to wear pads under your dress, unlike that Luna brat."

I looked at her. I smiled.

Maybe I like my role, too.

"Thanks, Hotaru."

"Oh, and I can buy my own shoes. I was kidding earlier."

Now, I truly am grateful.

* * *

The past two hours has been living hell for me.

We searched frantically each store that might have a prom dress that could fit me.

My arms are red from the violent pulling of dresses off me. I even ripped a dress.

I didn't tell the saleslady, though.

But I guess everything paid of, because I found the perfect dress.

Or at least that was what Hotaru told me.

I emerged from the dressing room wearing black gown, with white designs embroidered into the cloth. Her mouth gaped. She her eyes smiled.

She told the saleslady to wrap the gown up, because we're buying it.

I was satisfied that I had FINALLY found a dress, but then I checked the price.

I guess I'm using my credit card.

Now it's time for the shoes.

Every girl anticipating for prom prefers a nice pair of stilettos to match perfectly with her shiny dress.

Except for me. I don't know how to walk in stilettos. I despise the one who created heels.

Short loser.

While Hotaru was looking at the killer (literally) heels, I sneaked over to the flats section.

I know what you're thinking. Who in the world would wear FLATS to PROM?

I would, just saying.

Just as I was about to pick out something from a rack, an angry voice calls me.

"GET BACK HERE!" I run to Hotaru for my life's sake.

"Try these on. They match your dress." Hotaru says, as she hands me a pair of black and white heels.

This is where the torture begins.

To be honest, I thought getting used to walking with heels would not be so hard.

"Ugh, I think I sprained my ankle!"

Obviously, I was wrong.

"Oh, get up. I told you to straighten your back and watch where you're going! Were you even listening?" Now, you might think that that was Hotaru speaking, but it was the saleslady. Apparently, Hotaru went off to buy coffee because she couldn't take it anymore. She paid the saleslady to shout at me the Hotaru way.

Cheap scoundrel.

"Sorry." I say. I get up, square my shoulders, and walk. I reach the end, and I turn around to face her.

She smiles. "Perfect."

I sigh in relief. The pain is over.

* * *

It's finally time.

We were in my room, making the final touches.

Hotaru's mom did our make-up and hair, only because she insisted that going to a salon is a waste of time.

"It might not even last throughout the night." She said. And I agreed.

She actually did a pretty good job. My hair was curly at the ends, and my eyelashes were thick and black.

Hotaru and her mom insisted that I wear a corset. I found it insulting at first, but once I put on my dress, I felt a little better about myself.

I almost looked thin.

Correction. Less fat.

"OK, girls! Tonight's the big night!" Hotaru's mom said excitedly as she ran to grab her camera from the living room.

It was just the two of us, and the silence. I was quite nervous, actually. And I still can't believe it!

Natsume is my prom date! And he asked ME!

I could die happy.

"Hey, just so you know, this is one of the happiest days of my life." Hotaru said. I looked at her. She wasn't smiling or anything, but her eyes shined with joy. It almost made me want to cry.

I smiled at her one of my best smiles, telling her that I feel the same way. Her mother came crashing into the room.

"Let me get one picture of you two, since Hotaru's date is already downstairs." She cried. "Smile!"

I smiled, I lean into Hotaru. We share a moment that we will hopefully never forget.

The light flashes. The big hug comes in.

"I'll see you there." Hotaru says as she exits my room. Her mom quickly tags along, camera ready.

I sigh, I sure wish Mom was here to see this. And, as if on cue, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Turn on your Skype!" A voice chimes in. Mother!

"Sure thing!" I reply. I run to my laptop and quickly log into Skype.

Next thing I know, I'm face to face with my mother. Well, virtually.

"You look dazzling! Is that really you?" She says in awe. I blush.

"Of course it is, Mom!" I say. Then she asks me about my prom date, Natsume.

Her eyebrows furrow. "Shouldn't he be there by now! No man makes my daughter wait!" She exclaims.

The doorbell rings. Twice. "Oh, look. There he is now!"

"Bring him up! I wanna see him!" She demands. My eyes widen. "But Mom!"

"No buts. Lemme see him!" She shouts. Spoiled brat.

I quickly run to get the door. When I opened it, it revealed a Japanese Adonis.

My heart pumps really loud. I swear he can hear it.

"Wow, you look amazing." He says, and I think he really means it. I hope.

I don't reply, because I can't. I might faint if I even try. I just smile back.

He clears his throat. "So, shall we get going?" He asks with an enchanting smile. I take a deep breath before replying.

"Wait," I say, thanking God that I did not stammer. "My mom wants to see you."

He seemed confused. I just laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. I led him up the stairs.

"I thought your mom is in America or something?" He asks, still confused. I don't answer.

Finally, we reach my bedroom. He looks around, then looks at me. "Huh?"

I laugh again. My, he's adorable!

"Oh, you guys are back! I almost believed you left without saying goodbye!" My mother's said, with bad-ish kind of audio. Darn WiFi.

Natsume walked over to my study table and showed himself to Mom. He waved.

"Hello, Mrs. Sakura. I'm Natsume, Mikan's date for tonight." He greets, as I walk over to stand beside him. My mother goes speechless.

Well, that's a first.

After a few seconds of blinking and rubbing of eyes, she shouts, "HE'S GORGEOUS!" I blush in embarrassment.

Natsume laughs softly. "Well, I'm certainly not someone to be ashamed of."

"Well, Mom. We better get going." I butt in. She panicks.

"Not just yet, kids. I need to take a picture of this! Get closer to each other!"

Thank God I've got a good webcam. A snapshot was heard.

"Alright, you guys can go now. I'm going to try and have this printed. Have fun, you guys!" She must delusional. It's like, midnight over there.

But moving on, I shut down my laptop and we go downstairs. I notice that Hotaru's mom has left. As we step out into the porch, I grab Natsume and pull him in for a picture.

As soon as the camera clicks, eggs come flying towards my direction.

Humiliation and pain start.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

WOW. THIS CHAPTER SUCKED.

Agree? :)

So, midterm exams just finished, so yeah. I'M FREEEEEEE. No, not really.

To all those who have taken the time to read this story, THANK YOU.

It's far from done, as you can see, but I'm grateful that there are people supporting me.

Please review, and tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it isn't much, but I tried my best.

LOL, I wrote part of this during my Computer class. Three hours. WOW. :))

Remember, REVIEW! Give me some ideas, it would be lovely to write about something that my readers wanna read about.

I just hope that you guys would kind of like the same things. :)

Thanks guys! God bless ya'll! :)))


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweeter

HEY YA'LL! I'm back, and I've got a new chapter for you guys!

I hope you guys enjoy this one, because I have worked kind of hard for this one.

You might hate me later, when you find out something.

But when you do, please don't get ahead of yourself and start assuming things!

And don't kill me!

Well, that's all. Thanks! READ ON! :D

* * *

:\

_"Smile!" I say. As soon as the camera clicked and the light flashed, eggs came flying my way._

_They kept coming. And coming. And coming._

_"Stop! Please stop!" I cry out as I shield myself. I look at Natsume. He's trying to find the people who threw the eggs at me._

_A limousine comes passing by, and I see a woman sticking herself out of the top window, along with several other guys._

_"Serves you right, Sakura. Natsume deserves better than you." She said as she threw one last egg at me._

_"Luna..." I mutter, as t__he tears came spilling out. I looked at Natsume once more. He was looking right back at me, reflecting pain._

_The limo stopped right in front of my yard, and the door opened. "Don't you get it, Sakura? You're fat and ugly, and you'll always be like that for the rest of your damn life." She said, crushing every inch of my heart. She smirked. "Aren't you coming, Natsume? We're going to be late if you don't get in." She says, battering her eyes._

_He stormed across my yard and pointed at the snickering group. "I never agreed to this! I told you guys, the bet was off!" He shouted, filled with anger._

_My heart stopped. I didn't want to believe it. "You... you knew about this, Natsume?" I asked softly. He turns his head swiftly, and looks at me._

_____"Mikan," _I look down and watch my tears fall like a waterfall. I clench my fists._ "I didn't mean to..." He says as he approaches me._

_He was speechless and I knew why. "Well, you got what you wanted. Enjoy prom." I put on a smile and turn to go back inside._

_"Wait!" He pleads. I don't listen. As I finish struggling to open the door, he grabs my elbow._

_I shake it off. I turn around. "I never want to see you again." I slam the door._

_"Mikan, wait—"_

My alarm clock went off. My eyes shot open and I checked the time.

7 o'clock.

I sighed. That scene again. It will haunt me forever.

I reluctantly get up. Something like that shouldn't affect me anymore, right?

I walk towards my bathroom while stretching. I stare at the mirror. I smile.

Yes, that shouldn't be affecting me anymore.

* * *

As I reach the second to the highest floor, I walk straight to my secretary's desk.

"There she is!" My secretary exclaims happily.

"Well, goodmorning to you, too. You seem quite happy this morning. What has gotten into you?" I reply, walking into my office.

He walked with me, holding some papers I need to sign. "Last night was just magical."

Whoa, I don't want to dig in deeper into that topic. So I say, "Really? I'm glad it worked out for you and Ron." I smile.

Honestly, I am genuinely happy for him. But...

I'm a feminist, like I have been for the past nine years.

"Now how about those papers, Tsubasa?"

* * *

(A/N: LOL. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER, BUT JUST WAIT!)

* * *

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." He says, still smiling. He hands me all my paperwork.

I sigh in reply. Yes, I love my job as the Senior Partner of one of the best law firms in New York. But would it hurt to just cut me some slack, at least?

"And..." Tsubasa trails off as he hands me a pinkish envelope that had my name written on it very neatly. In cursive. "This came for you through the mail this morning."

I stare at the envelope. It looked like it came from Japan; it had a stamp of a cute little chibi girl wearing a kimono. My heart raced as I continued to stare. It's been awhile since I've even thought about returning to my homeland.

It's been awhile since I've seen him.

I slowly open the envelope, cautious not to rip it excessively. I read its content and my eyes widen at what it says. If my heart was racing at just merely staring at the envelope, then I don't know what you are supposed to call this banging in my chest.

I jump in surprise as my cellphone rings. I also notice that Tsubasa has walked out of my office. Wow, have I been spacing out that long? The phone continues to ring.

"Hello?" I say.

_"So, do you plan on going?" _Hotaru wants to know.

You could say that Hotaru is like the best person who has ever stepped into my life. After _that_ dreadful night, I had stopped going to school. I never showed my face to anyone except for Hotaru. I had left quietly for America, and stayed with Mom. I did not even attend my own graduation. It was quite an easy decision, based on what was left for me there. The only thing I would regret was to leave Hotaru behind. But that problem quickly solved itself, when she decided to go here with me, after her graduation. Her mother is so nice... or maybe Hotaru is just very convincing. They still talk regularly, though!

We decided to live in an apartment together, just until we finish college and find stable jobs. We settled for one in the Upper East Side. Even though my pockets burned every time our monthly payments were due, I enjoyed my four and a half years living with her. She was there for me when I was crying my heart out every time. Actually, she persuaded me to start exercising and eating healthy. Honestly, I never would have made it through without her help.

Now look where I am now.

"I honestly don't know..." I reply. "Are you?"

_"I'll get back to you on that, I have to ask Ruka first."_

That's right. They are living together in this most adorable little brownstone, a little bit bigger than mine. Perfect for a couple trying to make a family. Oh, I am so happy for them!

Ruka ditched Japan as soon as he learned what happened during that prom night. He did not know about the bet, because for sure he would spill the information to Hotaru.

He was so outraged that Natsume had the balls to still attend the prom even after what he had done to me. Ruka said that he looked really glum that night, but he was "too mad to give a damn." He walked up to Natsume and punched him, square on the face.

_"You son a bit__—"_

And they have not spoken since.

I bet they miss each other a lot, though.

"Oh, of course. But I have no idea why I am invited. I didn't even graduate." I say.

_"Obviously, people still remember you. Who could forget the 'Fat Nerd?' Anyways, we should go to the reunion." _She says suddenly. My eyes widen at her decision.

"Wha? Why should we?" I ask. Why does she want to go?

_"It's been ten years, Mikan. Who knows what happened to the rest of our friends?" _replies Hotaru. _"Maybe Luna has twelve children and dark bags under her eyes."_

I smile. She never fails to make my day. "Yeah, but what if my boss won't let me go?" I question.

She pauses. _"Leave that to me."_

It's kind of scary when she does that. Let's hope that she won't get me fired.

I sigh. Maybe Luna may look like a total hag now, but maybe she's still a total beauty queen. And what about Natsume? Of course he was voted as "Most Likely to Succeed," according to Hotaru. If ever he goes to the reunion, he'll be all gorgeous and all... with a blonde as arm candy...

My door bursts open. It's Hotaru.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have any real estates to... break?" I ask.

She gives me a weird look, arms crossed. "I'm a real estate broker. But I don't literally break houses, idiot."

"I know, but whatever. What are you doing here?" I say, turning to my paperwork. Just a few more papers to sign...

"I'm here," She says as she approaches my desk. "Because I just realized something. You're single."

I roll my eyes as I look up to her. "Yes, like I have been for almost ten years."

She slams her palms on my desk and looks at me. She's has gotten more expressive over the years. "Don't you get it? This is your time to take revenge!"

"Take... revenge?" I repeat. I'm confused.

She sighs. "Idiot. Do you even remember why you flew to America in the first place?"

I always will.

"But why..?" I want to know.

Her eyes soften. "You have always been the nicest, most hardworking person. That is how you got high in this business. That is how you became to be who you are right now. But sometimes, it feels really rewarding to shove your success in other people's faces. Especially those who really deserve it." She finishes with a really determined face.

"Yeah, but—"

She cuts me off. "Enough with the buts! This is your moment, Mikan. Make the most of it."

I look at her. I blink. I smile. "Alright."

Hotaru smiles back with a satisfied smile. She always gets what she wants, I've learned.

"Now..." She trails off. "How do we get you a boy toy?"

"A boy... toy? Hota—" I am cut off once more as the door opens and Tsubasa comes inside.

"I'm off to get some Starbucks. You girls want some?" He says.

Hotaru looks at him in a weird way. She smiles triumphantly. She then looks at me, wearing the same smile.

"Problem solved."

My eyes widen in horror.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. I BEG OF YOU. D:

So, anyways... CHAPTER DONE :D

Do review if you have any questions, and will be more than happy to answer them for you.

The truth is, I AM TERRIFIED OF WHAT YOU GUYS MIGHT SAY AND STUFF.

I have never been this scared to publish a new chapter.

Don't hate, please. :D I love you? HAHAHA :D

So, review and all. Thanks for reading!

*runs away in fear* O.O


	7. Chapter 7: Epic Weight Loss

OH MY GOODNESS. I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

When I typed in, "She walked with me, holding some papers I need to sign." (Second cut when she walks into her office) I REALLY MEANT "HE WALKED WITH ME, HOLDING SOME PAPERS I NEED TO SIGN."

And by "HE" I meant "Tsubasa." I AM SO SORRY! NO WONDER SOME OF YOU GUYS WERE CONFUSED.

So, yes. Tsubasa is gay.

NO KILLING OF THE AUTHOR. HE IS STILL AS HOT AND DAMN GOOD-LOOKING AS HE ALWAYS IS. JUST SLIGHTLY OOC. ACTUALLY, VERY OOC.

TEEHEE.

Now, to vent out my anger, I am going to go downstairs and eat.

I'm serious.

_28 minutes later..._

LOL, so now it's 12:18 PM.

LET'S GET STARTED.

* * *

:D

"Need I remind you that I am gay, Ms. Hotaru? You know... interested in men, likes long walks on the beach, likes to put the toilet seat down after usage..." Tsubasa explains. Hotaru just rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Tsubasa. I am very much aware that you do not like Mikan in _that_ way." She replies, annoyed, but then smirks. "Which makes this all the better."

"How is that better?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

Tsubasa, catching on to her plan, nods excitingly.

"OMG, Ms. Hotaru. You are such a genius! I. LOVE. IT."

I sigh in frustration. "You guys are retarded!" I cross my arms stubbornly. "I would rather not go."

But then Tsubasa had to be all puppy-eyes on me.

He walks behind the desk, over to me. He kneels down beside my chair and looks up to me. My arms relaxed and I looked at him.

For the first time, I noticed his features. His fairly dark blue eyes were quite charming, his face was clear and obviously smooth, his jet black hair that shined brighter than my own golden brown hair.

Oh, and that cute little star tattoo that magically appeared on his face the day after he got super drunk.

You know, if I didn't formally know him and just saw him randomly walking down the street, he wouldn't look gay at all. In fact, I'm sure he caught a few girls' eyes. He is quite good-looking.

Not that I'll ever tell him that. Or anyone, for that matter.

"It's a great plan, Mikan. I mean, what is left to lose?" He says.

He's got a point there.

I sighed. "How are you so okay with this?"

He patted my hand. "Mikan, for the past three years that I have been working as your secretary, never have I once seen you go out on a date, or get roses, or even a phone call from anyone other than business men and Hotaru. Heck, even I have more romance than you do."

"He's right, you know." Hotaru mumbles out.

Tsubasa laughs. "The man and that _harlot_ we are about to shove into an oven deserve it all. But you, Mikan Sakura, you don't. Not at all. It's about time that you start fighting for yourself."

If this were a movie, I would just about now hear music playing softly in the background. I looked into his eyes, and they told me to go for it.

I smile a little. "You're right. What's left to lose?"

And with that, Tsubasa stands up, straightens his clothes, and walks over to Hotaru and gives her a high-five.

Surprisingly enough, she high-fives back.

"So," Tsubasa puts his hands on his hips. "When is this high school reunion?"

"We have two weeks."

I sigh loudly, making them look at me.

"Well, I'm going back to work. So if you guys don't mind, I would like you to leave me in peace." I say sternly.

"Fine, but I want you to go to my house this coming Wednesday." She replies before walking out. Tsubasa smiles brightly at me.

"Call me if you need me, Miss Mikan!" He says, following Hotaru out the door.

When I hear the door close, I sigh in relief. Finally, some peace and quiet.

I then proceed to stare at my paperwork. I never realized how much work I need to finish.

I groan. "At this rate, I'll be up 'til morning!" I say to myself.

* * *

"Hotaru?" I knock. I'm in front of her brownstone. It's quite lovely, if you'd ask me.

A man in his late-twenties opens the door. When he recognizes that it's me, he smiles warmly.

"Mikan! Long time no see!" He exclaims. "What brings you here? Oh, please. Come in!"

As I step into the house, a little surprise came running at me.

I laugh in response. "Aw, when did you get this adorable puppy?" I ask, crouching down to play with it.

"We just got Roxy two days ago," He replies, shutting the door behind us. "She was a gift."

"Oh, yeah? From who, Ruka?" I asked, standing up, but Roxy still insists that we should play. ADORABLE!

"Uhm, no. That's not what I meant," Ruka tries to explain. "Her mother died while giving birth to her, along with four other puppies. This little one right here was the only one that survived."

I patted his shoulder. "That must have really hard on you."

He touched his heart dramatically, feigning deep hurt. "Yeah, it broke my little veterinarian heart." He then smiles. I slap his cheek jokingly.

"Weirdo."

"Idiot, is the other idiot there yet?" A voice is heard from upstairs.

I roll my eyes. "The other idiot you're referring to is actually pretty smart!"

"You wish," Hotaru replies, descending the stairs. My eyes the focus on the items she's carrying.

I point at the items. "What're those?" I ask skeptically.

She shoves them into my hands. "Drink them before every meal. Preferably hot,"

I pick up one of the boxes. "Herbal weight loss tea?" Not this again. "I thought I was through with this?"

"It's only for two weeks. You can tolerate that," She replies indifferently as she walks to her husband's side. Ruka gives her a small kiss on the cheek and smiles at her. She remains as stoic as ever, still looking at me. Ruka groans in surrender.

"Yeah, but why? Don't you think I'm already thin enough?" I jog twice a week, I eat oatmeal every morning, and I hardly eat meat. What gives?

Ruka nods. "I think Mikan's fine the way she is." Ruka already knows Hotaru's plan, and he's still lukewarm about it. But what can he do? It's Hotaru's plan. He's in no position to object to her wants, even though he is her husband.

Sometimes I wonder if Ruka has ever tried to contact Natsume, after all these years. Or the other way around. Don't they miss each other? They were best friends since who knows how long. But it was awfully thoughtful of Ruka to defend me from Natsume.

That takes guts.

I smile at the weird couple bickering. Even though I am quite pissed that they are talking and arguing about my waistline and so on, I can't help but smile a little. We may not be related at all to each other, but we're still a family. They followed me here because they love me, and they're still here for me.

Yes, we're a family alright.

"You're at least a size five right?" Hotaru asks me, already knowing the answer. "See, Ruka. The women Natsume dates are like half her size."

A vein pops out. Just because we're a family, that doesn't mean I have to love them all the time.

"But Mikan's way prettier than all those anorexic girls."

"That is quite true..." She trails off. Then she turns to me. "Yeah, one look and that Hyuuga will be down on your feet. Or staring at you at least,"

"Gee, thanks Hotaru." I say sarcastically.

* * *

"You get do better than that, Mikan!" Tsubasa shouts encouragingly over at the sidelines.

OK, so the past week has been pretty much hell for me.

Hotaru insists on making me lose more weight.

And I can't believe Tsubasa agrees.

So here I am, running laps like a runner in a competition.

"I'll have you fired by the time I'm through!" I shout back as I run my last lap.

I throw my hands up as I reach the finish line. I collapse on the nearest bench.

I was grasping for air. It was like someone ripped my lungs out of me, and I was desperately trying to find oxygen.

My body was on fire. I grabbed onto the metal handles of the bench in effort to cool myself down.

It wasn't helping much.

A fantastic looking water bottle comes into view. I grab it without hesitation and a squirt some water onto my head.

I melt into the seat in satisfaction.

"You want an extremely healthy sandwich?" Tsubasa asks, handing me one. I ignore it.

"You're," I paused as I drink the beautiful water. The feeling of the cool water running down my burning throat was sensational. "You're fired."

Tsubasa merely laughs at what I said. He takes a seat beside me, shoving the sandwich into my mouth. "I know you don't mean that. Besides, who else will take my place as your awesome assistant?"

I chew and swallow. "There are hundreds of applicants who would kill to have your job." Not really kill, but close enough. It's actually a really good-paying job. And it has benefits.

Like life.

"Ah, but where are you going to find a loving, supportive Japanese who would love to replace me in New York city? Not to mention, you need me for that revenge thing." He replies slyly.

He's got a point. "Whatever."

He laughs again. "C'mon," He says as he stands up, and extends a hand out to me. "We have got to get you all cleaned up."

I ignore the hand. "Why?"

"We're going to shopping!" He squeals out. Sheesh, he more girly than I'll ever be.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Nonsense. The clothes that I have are fine."

He puts his hands on his hips. He gives me a horrified look. "Girl, have you seen your clothes? All you have are corporate outfits. Pencil-cut skirts. I don't doubt that sometimes you use them as pajamas."

I scowl at him. "I have plenty of non-working clothes! I have jeans and floral blouses!"

"From the eighteenth century?" He asks sarcastically. I scowl some more. He smiles at me.

For a moment there, the way he smiled at me kind of reminded me of someone.

The way his eyes seemed so calm and relaxed.

The way the sun was setting behind him.

The way his shiny hair danced along with the wind.

"Do I have something on my face?" Tsubasa asks. I then realize that I have been gawking at him for the past several seconds.

"Uh..." I stumble on what to say. "Yeah. Your big fat smile. I'd like to wipe that off." Nice save, Mikan. I virtually high-five myself for that.

Tsubasa rolls his eyes. "Don't you dare fall in-love with me. You know it would sort of break my heart if I break yours." Tsubasa jokes. I almost vomit.

Not believing what I just heard, I stand up and nudge him on the shoulders. "That's gross, Tsubasa! Don't ever make a joke like that again!"

Tsubasa raises his arms defensively as he gives off a big smile. "Alright, alright. But," His expression then turns a bit serious. Bi-polar idiot. "What were you thinking about just then? The look on your face was just... painful to look at. I almost feel guilty, like it's almost as if it's my fault. It's not my fault is it?"

"Of course it isn't," I reassured him. "It's just that... your smile kind of reminded me of Natsume."

He looked shocked. "The bastard?" He takes a deep breath before asking me, "Are you still in-love with him?"

I look up at the clouds, as if trying to find the answer. "No, of course not." I say, looking back at Tsubasa.

But honestly, I don't know.

* * *

It's a day before our departure, and I have made phenomenal progress.

"Wow," Hotaru says as she measures my waist. "Congratulations, Mikan. You are now a size two." I let out the air I was holding and smile.

Tsubasa squeals in delights, clapping his hands exitedly. "You look fantastic!"

In sweatpants and a tank top? Yes, I am beauty queen, Tsubasa.

"Are you guys done packing everything you need? Our flight is at 6AM tomorrow." Hotaru says, letting go off me. I groan. That's so freaking early.

"I still have a few hours." I say, shrugging. Hotaru whips me with the tape measure.

"Idiot. We need to be there at least 2 hours before the flight. It's international." I slap my forehead.

How come I sound stupid when I'm in front of Hotaru, but in front of everyone else I don't? It will forever remain a mystery.

I whine. "Alright, alright. I finish packing." I say, walking up the stairs. "Both of you. Get out of this house."

"See you tomorrow, Miss Mikan!" Tsubasa shouts as he walks out the door.

"Pack a dress, the red one we bought. You'll need it. We'll be here by 3AM, to make sure you're ready." She says, shutting the door behind me.

It's going to be one heck of a day tomorrow, that's for sure.

"Ugh, 3AM!" I scream, as I let bury my face into my pillow.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

Okay, so I wasn't really satisfied with how I ended the chapter.

Good thing the story isn't done yet. :D

So, guys, please review! Tell me what you think, because I really want to know what you guys think.

About the chapter I mean. :p

And thank you so much for everything, guys. For supporting me and this story. I appreciate it. :D

Hm, so that's about it, yeah?

Well, see you next chapter!

Ish. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Japan, We Meet Again

HEYHEYHEYHEY! I'M BACK!

Extremely long hiatus? I know. :D

Anyways, my reasons for being such a prick and not updating are college... and I have been working on a one-shot!

Or should I say... A REALLY LONG ONE SHOT. :)

What can I say? It's the story of my life. Well, college life anyways. :D

My friend made a movie out of hers, why can't I make a story about mine? Although I did enhance it so that my life in college wouldn't appear as sucky as it really is.

HAHAHA! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because uhm. I feel bad for not updating.

* * *

O.O

Our trip to Japan was one hell of a ride. They rummaged through my bags and the bags in my bags to make sure I had everything I needed. And by everything I needed, I mean everything that Hotaru wanted me to bring.

"For goodness sake, Hotaru! You repacked everything!" I exclaim as I enter my room. The moment I had opened the door, she pushed past me and went straight up to my room and locked it.

"Please, Mikan. You don't call it repacking when all you had was a tiny backpack." I had a medium-seized luggage. "How long did you think we'd stay there? Three days?"

I pause. "We could have had my clothes dry cleaned!"

She looks straight at me. "No."

I sigh as I collapse into my bed and look at the time. We still had a few minutes. Hotaru zips up my bag and lies down right beside me.

"You don't know how excited I am for this."

"Well, you were always the evil one."

"But I always had good intentions." I was about to retort, but then again she had a point. She then rests her head on her palm and looks at me. "Mikan, I don't say this very often but, you're one of my most treasured people."

Tears started welling up. "You are too."

"And the reason why I said that is because I want us to be happy. You'll get your revenge and I'll get to witness Natsume being an idiot. It's a win-win situation. Serves him right for always getting better grades than I did."

I laugh. Oh, how I love her. "Yeah, I guess it's about time I had a little fun."

She smiles. "Now, we're talking."

I get up and offer her my hand. She gladly accepts it.

"Let's get going," I say. "We have a flight to catch."

Even though I'm not that completely open to the fact that I'm going to try and take my revenge _—_ because if it were up to me, I wouldn't even dare _—_ but having Hotaru by my side made a whole lot easier.

As long as she's with me, I'm fine.

* * *

The whole plane ride was a blur. And the next thing I knew, we were in front of a hotel.

A very expensive-looking hotel.

"Tell me again, how the heck did Hotaru drag us into this?" I ask Tsubasa as we watch her and Ruka talk to the person manning the front desk.

"This is for your own good, Miss Mikan." He says, although I admit, a bit half-heartedly. It makes me question whether it really is.

"And how do you know that this is for my own good? You haven't even visited Japan in years."

"Hey, it's not my fault my aunt accepts my _interests_ more than my parents do." He replies defensively. As you all may know by now, Tsubasa was disinherited and kicked out of his own home when he decided to "come out of the closet." He strived hard to earn up the money to fly to New York and stay with his aunt, who gladly accepted him.

"That reminds me! I forgot to tell my mom that I'm in Japan!" Then I think. "Although I don't really know where she is." Maybe I'll e-mail her once we're checked in.

"Ah, your mom. Always so outgoing." He says, smiling. The moment he met my mom, which was during a spontaneous visit to the office, they instantly clicked. They bonded over girly stuff and a long conversation over my obvious lack of fashion.

It kind of makes me feel jealous that Tsubasa is so much closer to my mom than I ever was, but I shrug it aside knowing that they're both idiots and I both love them.

"How do you think she'll react once she hears about the plan?" I ask Tsubasa, since they pretty much have the same personalities.

"Hm," Tsubasa says, thinking. "Maybe she'll be a bit skeptical about it at first, but once she hears the reason behind it, she'll be supportive. After all, she is your mother. And your mother is awesome."

Enough with the showering of compliments. "Gee. Thanks Tsubasa."

"Always a pleasure, Miss Mikan."

"There will be enough that formal name calling," Hotaru says, holding our room keys. She points to Tsubasa. "From now own, you will call her 'Babe.' And Mikan, do likewise." I couldn't see Tsubasa's reaction because I was too busy with mine.

But I'm pretty sure they're the same.

"This is so exciting!" Tsubasa exclaims. OK, maybe I was wrong.

"But they'll never believe it!" I cry. "I mean, no offense Tsubasa, but Hotaru look at him!" And she does, from bottom to top (pointed shoes, extremely tight black jeans and a red polo with a gray cardigan on top). I do the same, and at the end I see a pouting Tsubasa.

"Hey, it's not my fault I like to dress up like this!"

I shake my head violently. "That's not what I meant!" I stand, and gesture to all of him. "He's not exactly manly material."

"If you must know, Tsubasa Andou works out three times a week in his flat. He has a mini gym in it." Hotaru defends. Ruka looks uncomfortable. Probably because his wife knows a little bit too much about people. And those people aren't exactly related to her.

I widen my eyes. "Are you serious? Where do get that kind of time?" I ask. He scoffs and smirks.

"What can I say? I've got a great boss. Although she always insists that she do all the work. Makes me feel useless." He says. It makes me think.

Am I that much of a workaholic?

"I agree," Hotaru comments. "Did you know that she has never had a boyfriend?"

"OK, OK, that's enough!" I cry as I grab my room key from Hotaru and storm out.

But then I stop and realize.

I turn and walk back to Hotaru. "Why do we only have two room keys?"

She just smiles. Creepy.

* * *

"Can't I just room with you, Hotaru?" I plead as she stands in front of her door.

"No." She says for the last time and slams the door on my face. I hear an apology from Ruka.

Tsubasa's head pops out of our room, looking hurt and offended. "Miss Mikan, I don't bite." He says in solemn voice.

All of a sudden, guilt washes over me. "I… I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" My voice trails off.

"It's just that what?" He asks in a tiny voice.

"… I haven't been in the same room with any guy before."

Now he seemed offended. "I am not a 'guy.' I am a WOMAN trapped inside a man's body." He says confidently as he catwalks across the hallway. "By now, Miss Mikan, you should know the difference."

I laugh, so loud that Hotaru tells me to shut up. But I ignore her. "Stop it! You're making me laugh too much!" I say in between laughs and gasps. Seriously, I have never seen a person so… out there.

You know what I mean?

He then smiles and takes my hand. "C'mon, let's go to sleep." I nod and take his hand. "We have a long day ahead of us." He says in a high-pitched and excited voice.

"What are we gonna do? The reunion's a day after tomorrow."

He then stiffens up and looks at me, wide-eyed. "We. Are. Going. Shopping."

"Oh. Do you need looser pants?" I joke.

"Ha, very funny Miss Mikan." I wanted to remind him that Hotaru told him not to call me that, but then I prefer this than the one she suggested. "No, this is for you. We're also going to do your hair and make-up…"

"What's wrong with my hair and how I do my make-up?" I ask, offended.

He looks me up and down with an incredulous face and says, "Honey, everything."

* * *

I see myself standing in front of New York again. Only this time, I'm surrounded by Japanese people.

"Why do I not recall seeing this ten years ago?" I ask myself.

Apparently, the rest heard me.

"Well, maybe this wasn't here ten years ago." Ruka suggested.

"Either that, or maybe she didn't have the guts to come to a place like this?"

I shout, appalled by her reply. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ten years ago, you didn't have a sense of fashion."

Before I could defend myself, Tsubasa decides to add salt to the wounds. "And she has a fashion sense now?"

Hotaru smirks and looks at me. "Mikan, your secretary is wonderful. Never fire him."

I sigh. Something tells me that this is going to be a very long day.

And I was right. We jumped from store to store, collects everything that Hotaru says is pretty and charges it on my credit card. Where do they think I get my money… from trees?

"No, you get it from other people's pockets." Hotaru says.

"Banks, to be specific. Our firm does not charge cheap!" Tsubasa chirps in.

"Hey, at least we are really good at what we do!" I defend.

Although aside from the seemingly never-ending walking, the constant swiping of my credit card, and the mountain of bags, I'm really happy to be here with all the people I care about.

Oh, other than my mom.

Speaking of which, she's calling. I struggle to shift the bags to my left hand. "Hey, Mom! Where are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile!"

_"Hi, darling! So good to hear from you! Right now, I'm in Paris! I heard you're back in Japan?" _She asks.

"Paris? What are you doing there?" For the past few years, my mom has been so in demand that foreigners ask her to flaunt her creations where they live.

_"Oh, you know. Business." _Just as she finished her sentence, I hear a faint voice of what seems to be a French man.

"Sure, business." I say, rolling my eyes. I feel the handles of the paper bags about to give in.

_"Mikan, skeptical as ever. Anways, darling, I promise to visit you as soon as you return to New York. And about your little scheme, I love it! After what that __— although I must say, really gorgeous __— bastard did to you, he deserves to be eaten alive. But dear, I have to go now! _I love you, Mikan. Au revior!" She says in a single breath then hangs up. I sigh as I dig my phone back into my pocket.

My mom has been like this since two years after my father passed away. Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful woman and a great mother. But sometimes, it makes me feel like she's being too reckless.

Or maybe I'm a bit envious that she has been on more dates than I have.

"Another man?" Ruka interrupts my thoughts.

I laugh softly. "Yeah, I guess."

He pats my head and says something to comfort me, and it works. Seriously, Hotaru is the luckiest woman alive.

"C'mon, I see a coffee shop right over there. Let's go." Hotaru says as she shoves the bags into Ruka's hands and walks off.

Ruka stares at his wife and laughs. "Alright, alright."

I almost die. Seriously, their love is the best kind I have ever seen. Wait, scratch that. Ruka's love is the best thing i have ever seen.

Since it's about lunch time, the cafe is just about full. We struggle to look for a table for six (two for the shopping bags) and succeed.

"I'll just go over there and order for us. What do you all want?" Ruka offers. Hotaru orders cup of black coffee and a slice of carrot cake, while Tsubasa and I go for cold drinks.

Hotaru stares intently as Ruka walks over to the counter. I notice this and try calling her name several times. She responds only when I tell her I'll give her a dollar.

"How is Tsubasa going to manage? I mean, with his accent and all. And don't get me started with the clothing."

"You should know, that I can talk and dress manlier."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," I dare. I tried imagining a not gay Tsubasa, and it was hardly possible. I ended up picturing someone like Jim Parsons instead.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE JIM PARSONS! THE BIG BANG THEORY!

* * *

"I will prove it. Tomorrow night." He says, and I don't respond. Not be rude or anything, it's only because I realized that Hotaru wasn't participating in our discussion or even listening because if she was, by now we would have discussed about the penalty and the rewards. She is _still _eyeing Ruka with eyes burning with something. Hate?

But why?

I turn around and look at Ruka _—_ Tsubasa does the same _— _then I understand why. Ruka could pass as a model. He's tall, buff, and he's half-french. He walks with such grace and speaks with such gentleness. Which is kind of the reason why women stare. Or gawk. Or something.

Maybe it wasn't hate. It was jealousy. And maybe it wasn't Ruka she was staring at. Maybe she was staring at all the females around him (and may I add, looking at him).

"Doesn't he realize that the cashier is flirting with him?" Hotaru says aloud. "She's trying to make him talk to her more by offering things he might want to order."

"The way I see it, he's oblivious to it." Tsubasa comments. It seems that Ruka has ordered a slice of Coffee Crumble.

Hotaru sighs. I turn back to her. "It has always been like this, even in America." The way she said that shocked the very being of me. She had not once shared this fact to me, and most probably to anyone. I had always viewed Hotaru to be one of the most strongest people I know.

But right now… she seemed so vulnerable.

I take her hand and give it a squeeze. "You know Ruka loves you. Why else would he still be here?"

"Because he's afraid that I might hunt him down and kill him?"

"Not likely. You know Ruka. Trust him."

"It's not him I don't trust. It's those filthy women." She replies with repulsiveness.

This makes me laugh. She glares at me. "Sorry, but think about it. You're such a beautiful and successful woman, who loves him very much. I don't think he'd try to run off with someone, especially if she spends most of her adult life behind a counter."

It was mean, I know, but it was enough to bring Hotaru out of her solemn state. "You're right, Mikan."

"And besides, you're way prettier than her." Tsubasa adds.

"Prettier than who?" Ruka asks, just as he sets the tray of orders on the table.

"Oh, no one." I say, nonchalantly.

"Well, whoever that woman is," He says, sitting beside Hotaru. "I agree. Because Hotaru is, hands down, the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on." He ends his statement with a kiss on Hotaru's cheek.

I hear a loud noise from, what I believe, behind the cash register. But I don't really process the noise, because I was too busy dying from Hotaru's reaction.

Who knew that the ice queen could blush so hard?

* * *

Just as I was half done with my coffee, my phone rang.

"Guys, hold on. I need to answer this." I say quickly as I walk out of the cafe.

"Yes, hello, Mr. Freeman." I greet with an almost American accent (and in English, of course). I have always found it ironically funny that his name is 'Freeman,' and yet he's a lawyer. "Of course, I'll be back in more or less two weeks. Goodbye, sir."

It's still surprising that he was so open about me having a vacation. But then again, I don't remember having a vacation since I entered the firm…

Just as I was about to go back in, a person speaks up from behind.

"Hey," He says. "You a lawyer?"

I turn around, appalled by how someone can ask that so boldly. But when I do…

I see that same jet black hair. That same mocking smile. That same crimson eyes.

I tense up immediately. I could not respond. Or move any muscle for that matter.

"Are you a lawyer?" He repeats, a bit annoyed. I still couldn't say anything. "Do you speak Japanese? You certainly look like a Japanese woman."

"N…" was all I could muster. Then I blink. Twice. Couldn't he recognize me?

I slowly gain composure. "Yes, I am a lawyer."

"I knew it." He smirks. I raise an eyebrow. "You look like one."

"So you approached me just so you could see if you were right?" I ask him, crossing my arms. Since he can't remember who I am, I might as well not act like I've seen a ghost.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." He says, in a different tone. "I also approached you to ask you if you wanted to go get some dinner tonight."

I was downright shocked. The Natsume I knew would never do something like this! Ask random girls out, then eventually into his bed…

Natsume, what happened to you? I managed to hold back the tears, because really, why should I feel sad?

"Is that a yes from milady? Although before that you might wanna change_—_"

"N-no! Who would ever want to go out with a man like you?" I cry.

He seemed rather shocked by my statement. "Uh, every woman in the city."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "You've dated everyone woman in the city?"

He shrugged. "Well, of course, not everyone." Then he looks at me and puts rests his chin on his hand. "Although, you look oddly familiar. LIke I remember you from somewhere…" He trails off, observing me.

I tense up. I hear him sigh and I look up. I almost gasp at what I see. His eyes reflected so much pain and sadness.

But then he blinked, and it was gone.

"Nah, you couldn't be." He says, shaking his head. "So anyways, how about that date?"

"Still no. I have a boyfriend." I say. And then I think, why didn't I say that in the first place?

He frowns, and then smirks. "Is he as good-looking as I am?"

"Whatever," I shrug, and leave.

"You're the first to reject me, you know!" He shouts cheerfully, or so I think.

Good to know. Jerk.

"Mikan, what took you so long? Your coffee's cold now," Tsubasa says.

"I'm sorry," I reply. Should I tell them what happened?

"Anyways," Hotaru said. "Just bring your coffee. Let's hit the salon."

I nod and pick up my coffee. I remember the way his eyes looked.

Just who was he trying to remember? Was it me?

(End of Chapter)

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHE.

Done. So the next chapter would be the reunion. How do you think Natsume would react once he sees Mikan?

Again?

Please review, and tell me what you think!

Oh, and one more thing. You guys all agree that Mikan and Natsume should still end up together, right?

If you have any questions that you would want me to answer, please don't hesitate!

Bye now! Oh, and happy new year guys! (LATE GREETING)


	9. Chapter 9: Today's The Day?

I'M BAAAAAAAAACKKKK! ... After a really long time.

But you don't know how busy I've been! College, Exams, Life, Sleep... I try to balance it all. But most of the time, something doesn't go right. But anyways, this has been stuck in my laptop for a really long time now. I write it every time I'm not busy or when I feel inspired, so it turned out really long!

My bad. But I hope this will make up for the wasted time!

Enjoy!

By the way, how was everyone's Valentine's Day? Mine was terrible, I was playing Sims 3 in my college's student lounge. And then when I got home, no one was home. And so I was just singing some sad love songs to myself.

"NEVERMIND I'LL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU" - was my twitter status that day. The guy I like has a girlfriend, and when we met the next day (we have classes together every Mondays and Wednesdays) it was whatever. He doesn't know that I like him, of course. Or else I'd be dead. HEHEHEHE.

So, yeah. I'm still sad about it. But whatever. We just met, and as long as we're friends, I'm happy.

FOREVER ALONE FRIEND-ZONED GIRL. HAHAHA :

Anyways...

* * *

:?

My life is a total cliche.

"I hate my hair!" I scream as I stomp from the mirror to the bed. I sit on the seat with my arms crossed. It's a good thing Hotaru allowed me to not agree with the make-up part though. I never did trust people I didn't know to do my face.

Normally he would comfort me, but not this time. "Nevermind the hair! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsubasa asked as he sat in front of the mirror, applying some weird face cream. I wonder where he got that cloth-like headband. I don't even have those.

I sighed. "Hotaru would've gone insane with rage if she found out."

"You're right," Tsubasa says. His reflection shows him crinkling his nose. Then he faces me, with his face all white. "But I could have done something. To make him jealous,"

"What's the point, Tsubasa." I say, lying down. "He didn't even recognize me."

"Only because you're so gorgeous now," He turns back to the mirror. "Ten years ago, it was probably covered with three layers of fat or something."

"THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT, TSUBASA." I say loudly. I want to feel offended but, what he said was most probably true. I stare up at the ceiling, and allow myself to space out. He did say that I looked familiar, though. Why couldn't I have said it? I then furrow my eyebrows. So what if he didn't recognize me? He's such a prick! A flirtatious bastard! A pitiful excuse for a man! Who does he think he is, flirting with almost every girl he happens to pass by?

"Your face is showing a lot of weird expressions right now," Tsubasa says. I tear away from the ceiling to look at him.

"Sorry. It's just hard to take in all that happened today." I'm including the part where my credit card almost maxed out. I die inside whenever I remember.

"You know what would make you feel better? Sleep." He says.

"Or… we could return all the clothes you guys bought." I say, redirecting my attention to the mountain of bags piled up beside the dresser.

"Not a chance," He says as he walks up to me. I cough hysterically.

"What is that smell? It's too strong for me! Water!" I complain, and he immediately pulls out a bottle of tea from his bag. "I don't have any water right now, hopefully this will do just fine."

I don't hesitate to grab the tea and gulp a large portion of it down. "It's sweeter than I remember this flavor being." I say, examining the bottle.

"I added a little something extra," He says. I want to say what, but all of a sudden I feel too sleepy to even open my mouth. I lie down slowly and Tsubasa pulls the blankets over me. He puts his large hand over my eyes.

"Sleep."

* * *

Tonight is the reunion. I should be feeling excited. Seeing all those faces of all my friends (or should I say people who know me, although I'm trying not to be so pessimistic about it.) and visiting my old school (or should I say hell).

Funny, though. I feel something breathing down my neck.

Or should I say, someone.

My eyes crack open and was greeted by a shiny round thing which, I realized seconds after, was the lens of Hotaru's DSLR.

I look down and I scream.

"TSUBASA, what are you doing!" I cry.

He looks up at me and chuckles. "I told you, Hotaru. She would scream." He said. Only this time, there was something different about his voice.

It was manlier and wholesome.

"She would kill herself if she could see the rest of the video. But I won't let her." She says, smirking. I push Tsubasa off me, who rolls to the side of the bed laughing hysterically, and get off the bed.

Then I look down once more. It takes me so much time to process it.

"Hotaru," I say, unbelievably calm. "What am I wearing?"

A/N: I shall leave how she looks like up to your imagination, guys. *smiles*

I watch Hotaru as she zooms into Tsubasa, who's lying down, resting his head on the palm of his hand, as if trying to be seductive. "Didn't we have a great time, Mikan?"

As I take in the situation slowly, I tell myself that it's gonna be alright. It's not like she's going to project the video in front of all my old classmates, right? RIGHT?

Who am I kidding? This day is going to be an absolute nightmare.

* * *

I'm done with my make-up, actually Hotaru is, and just as I was about to do my hair, she stops me.

"Here's your dress. Put it on carefully," Hotaru says as she hands me a beautiful black dress. "The cloth's extremely delicate. Especially on the zipper part." I sigh as I walk to the bathroom.

When I come out, Hotaru as just finished buttoning her blood red tube dress. I have to say, her dress looks amazing with her short hair. The moment she looks at me, she sucks in her breath, which confuses me. I didn't look in the mirror, since it only goes until my neck.

"I was scared to zipper myself, could you do it for me?" I ask. She nods, as she ushers me to go to her. When I was about to come face-to-face with the mirror, she stops me. "Not yet,"

She carefully zips me up and turns me around. She looks into my eyes. Hers is filled with all kinds of emotions, like a mother who's just about to watch her daughter get married. Then she blinks and there's danger in it. "If you tell anyone about this moment, I will murder you. Understand?" I nod. She blinks again and the mother-like eyes return.

"Are you ready to see yourself?" She asks gently. I nod slowly, almost scared. She slowly turns me around, and I gasp.

The person I see in the mirror is absolutely beautiful, although her hair needs some more work. The black, silky dress hugs her hips lovingly and flows elegantly right until her knees. The contrast of the its color against her body makes her look like she has porcelain-like skin. Probably even better. I see the person behind her, it's Hotaru. Which confuses me. "That can't possibly be me, right?"

"Are you idiot?" She says, but not the way she usually says it. It's more like a rhetorical question. She's emotional. "That's you, alright. And you look absolutely gorgeous."

I smile, and the girl in the mirror does as well.

"C'mon, let's do your hair." She says, normally. Our dramatic moment has ended and the usual Hotaru is back.

Once she's done with my hair (which is just brushing and some curling at the ends), and once we wear our heels, we go to the lobby of the hotel, where Tsubasa and Ruka are waiting.

When we walk down the stairs, all eyes are on us. Especially Ruka, he was absolutely entranced by Hotaru's beauty. As she takes her last two steps down the stairs, he scoops her and twirls her around, and they share a kiss. It was phenomenal, really, like we were watching a romance movie. All the girls sigh, and some jealous.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A person calls out in a very manly voice. Tsubasa. That's when I notice I stopped on the stairs, with four more steps to go. "Ruka stole my idea. So I can't do anything, really. Because that would give the air ultimate cheesiness."

"I don't mind. And I don't want to be touched by you, anyways." I say, my voice low. I'm still mad at Tsubasa for what they did to me this morning. I know I should be mad at Hotaru too, but how can I after such a heartfelt moment upstairs?

"Aw, don't be like that." He says, smiling. "I hope you can forgive after this,"

He leads me down the stairs. "I notice that your neck is bare," I nod. "Yeah, Hotaru told me not to wear anything, in case it might be too much." I'm already wearing gold stud earrings.

"I disagree, my lovely Mikan." He says a bit louder, for others to hear probably. He reveals something from his pocket. A casing, and inside…

The most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"Oh, Tsubasa." I cry. I think for a moment that this could've been all Hotaru's idea, but I brush it aside. Why shouldn't I? It's gorgeous!

"A necklace fit to be worn by a beautiful lady such as yourself," He says, putting it on me. When he's done, he tucks my hair behind my ear gently. I blush, but not for the reasons you may think. This is a guy man, practically pretending to be in love with me under Hotaru's demands just to put on a show. So many people are watching, and I'm afraid of what he'll do next. Our face distance is closing by the second (like his eyes), and just when his lips was about to touch mine, Hotaru calls us out.

"Come on, you lovebirds. The car's here." He opens his eyes, revealing a pool of blue and an extremely amused emotion, mixed with several others I can't identify at the moment. This makes me angry for some reason. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek instead, grabs my hand, and says in the most loving voice ever, "Let's go, my princess."

As soon as we stepped into the car, I pull back my hand. I feel my face burning up. "What the heck was that, Hotaru?" She turns to me, and looks confused.

"What was what?" She asks. I sigh. I wanted to shout, get out of this car, and never show my face to the world ever again. But instead, I put my hands up in surrender. "Nevermind,"

She laughs. I peek to the person beside me, but he's looking out the window.

* * *

My heart feels like it's about to burst… While Ruka's hand was about to as well, seeing that Hotaru's hand was gripping on it like her life depended on it.

"Darn it!" She cried. "Why is the traffic so terrible tonight?" She rolled down the window of the limo and shouted at the cars in front. Ruka tried to calm her down, but seeing that it only made her grip on him less bearable, he decided to stop trying.

"She's breaking it… my hand." He says weakly. All I could do is just stare at his hand sympathetically.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not feeling so happy myself." I say. Tsubasa immediately scoots away from me, his gay nature coming back. "Please don't break my gorgeous hand."

"I'd rather push you off a cliff." I reply bitterly. I know that he's trying to break down the awkwardness between us, but it isn't that easy.

"Don't be mad. Fine, you can kill whenever you please." Tsubasa says, almost in a flirty way. It makes me almost want to puke.

But I don't. Not quite yet, anyways. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just not ready as I thought I was." I remember the scene that took place back at the hotel lobby. I look at Tsubasa directly in the eyes for the first time since we got in the car, and I can see that he's trying to say sorry, and that it that easy for him to do what he's doing. Having known how he feels, I squeeze his hand and smile at him.

He's doing this for me. This is hard for him, and yet he's doing everything he can to do his part correctly, and with no complaints. It's about time I start doing mine. And besides, he's gay. And he has a gay love interest (I can't say boyfriend because they aren't exactly dating), Ron.

"You are. We have to really convince them that you're not the same Mikan you were back ten years ago." Hotaru says, finally reeling back her head and rolling up the windows. This statement catches my attention.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do it in that way! I look like I'm about to audition to be part of the cast of Jersey Shore!" I don't know why I had mentioned the show, but it was the first ugly TV series that crossed my mind.

"Oh, I didn't even know you heard of the series," says Hotaru.

"I see issues about it in the late night news." And to tell you the truth, the things they say about the show? Not good at all.

"The thing is, Mikan," starts Hotaru, bringing us back to topic. "They have no more power over you. They can longer hurt you. In fact, if they see you now, they'd be wishing they treated you better."

I catch sight of our location. "Whether that's true or not, we're about to find out." The moment the car comes to a stop, Hotaru jumps out of it and fixes herself in the reflection of the tinted windows. I'd immediately say that she looks fine, great even, but I had a feeling that now's not the time.

"Damn it, we must be the last one's here! We won't get a good table." She mumbles in anger. "Probably most of the food is gone as well."

That statement makes me quite disappointed as well, because I hadn't had my dinner, nor had I eaten a very complete lunch meal. Hotaru told me not to, so that I would look better in the dress. Sometimes, I can't help but think that she's trying to take over my life.

Oh, wait. What life?

Hotaru walks to the door, and touches the handle. She turns to me. "Go in first. I wanna see if they could recognize you," Then she opens the door and pushes me and Tsubasa in it.

The doors swung open, and to tell you the truth, I had expected more. What was waiting for us on the other side of the doors were four women, in their late-twenties, behind a long red table. Then I notice their name tags, and remember who they are. They're some of the cheerleaders who used to "accidentally" push me to the ground. They put on so much weight since then. When they look up, they give out a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, this venue is closed for our special event," One of the girls, Wakako, says nicely. I was about to tell them who I am, but Tsubasa grabs hold of my hand.

He smiles to me gently and then to the women. "Don't worry, ladies. We know why we're here," Tsubasa says in such a manly way that I swear I can see hearts floating around the blushing four.

"I wish I had such a handsome boyfriend like that," I hear one of them whisper to another. They giggle and do tiny jumps. That's when Hotaru and Ruka decide to come in. And when they do, the four women stop talking and gasp at the pair.

"Imai-san! Ruka-kun!" They squeal and giggle, telling each other how beautiful the couple looks. I eye their ring fingers, and as I thought, none of them are married yet. Maybe because of their annoying little voices.

"Don't introduce yourself just yet," Hotaru whispers to me, then she turns to greet the women. They congratulate the couple on their marriage, and they ask if they have had any children yet.

Ruka's face reddens a bit (the four squeal again) as he says, "Our first ones on his way,"

"Or her," Hotaru adds.

Wait. What?

"How could you not tell me that you're pregnant?" I almost shout in anger. Those hags got to know this before me? "I thought I was your best friend. I thought we told each other everything!"

For the first time in years, I see Hotaru's guilty face. "I-I didn't mean to not tell you, I was going to surprise you! Then this idiot over here destroyed everything." She points to Ruka, who looks like just as guilty. Tsubasa's just watching, having an amused expression written all over his face. "Look, I'm really sorry, Mikan. I promis—"

"MIKAN? SAKURA MIKAN?" The three shout. One faints.

Nothing is heard for the next few seconds, but then is quickly disrupted by Tsubasa's chuckle. He takes hold of me gently and tells the women, "It's about time you noticed, yes?" He says as charmingly as ever.

Another women down. I see the two struggling to stay conscious. "L-let me just write down your names on the tags," Wakako says as she grabs the marker and messily scribbles our names on it. Then she looks up to Tsubasa. "What's your name, again?"

"Andou Tsubasa," He says in the same charming way. Then her legs gives in, and she collapses to the floor. This makes Hotaru impatient.

"Oh for goodness' sake, let me do it!" She writes down our names in a clean font and sticks on our clothes. The last one standing points to a door to our right. "The party's just started, we'll be there as soon as I call the ambulance."

Tsubasa was about to say something, but I quickly close his mouth. "Seriously?" I ask him incredulously. "I just never thought I was this attractive as a man." He says happily.

Hotaru turns to me. "Look, I'm sorry again for not telling you," She holds my hand. I all of a sudden remember not telling her about my encounter with Natsume. All the anger drains away from me. "I have something to tell you, too." I say.

"So you forgive me?" I nod. She hugs me, feeling relieved. The doors automatically open, just as she breaks away from me, and my eyes widen.

I don't notice the people. I don't notice the food.

All I notice is that big banner showered in glitter.

The theme is Prom Night.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

BEHEHEHEHEHE. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I love you. :

KBYE.

Don't forget to review! :D

KBYE, AGAIN.


	10. Chapter 10: Tarpaulins & Skimpy Dresses

So… hello there. Sorry I haven't published a new chapter for the looooooongest time! I was busy with college (Ha, can you believe that? Me, busy with college? Ha!) and to be honest, I sort of forgot about it. For reasons understandable, of course. I have been extremely busy… with reading all kinds of manga and watching all kinds of anime. Yes, very understandable reasons, right? Oh, and I'm on vacation right now! … But only for like two weeks more. I only have one month vacations now… I hate life. ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter!

OKAY, so I wrote the paragraph above a LONG TIME AGO. Once again, I apologize for the delay, lately I have been so uninspired and just really lazy in general. But I really love my works and all of you guys, so please say you guys haven't forgotten about me and stuff.

In other news, it's been raining really really hard here these past few weeks. The whole country's drowning, literally! I have had one day of classes this whole week! Yes, it's that bad. The floods have been devouring houses and buildings like a hungry whatever. The good news is, though, that tomorrow is Physical Ed, and I have no classes tomorrow. HEHEHE. I hate PE. I always lose during table tennis tournaments. It's sad and degrading, especially since my sister is really really good at it.

Anyways, enough about me. What's happened to you guys since we last talked? Comment below! Or message me, I wouldn't mind that. Hehe.

* * *

:?

"Well, well, well. It's a surprise to see such faces we haven't seen for the longest time,"

Immediately, all eyes were on us. A woman was saying an introductory speech just as we made our entrance. There was something about her that made me feel so intimidated — even though she looked nothing more than a tramp in a pretty short dress — as if I had seen her before.

All my game and feelings of insecurity I had five minutes ago left me, as I told myself that it wasn't worth getting all fired up for something as crappy as this.

"Sorry to have disrupted your introduction, Luna." Hotaru says flatly. Ah, no wonder the feeling emits from her, I tell myself as I scan her appearance from top to bottom.

She smiles, feigning understanding. "Of course. But, isn't it a little unusual for one to bring excessive dates to a reunion? After all, this is a celebration for us old friends," Hotaru looked perplexed, like the rest of us three. I looked down to see if my name tag went missing, but it turned out that it was just covered by my hair. Hotaru does not notice this. "Although, your friend's date is quite the charming one." She finishes as she looks at Tsubasa in a way that sends shivers down my spine.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru replies, with a hint of irritation. Luna pretends to not hear over the loud whispers of the other people.

Then it hit me. Wakako and the others didn't recognize me, and neither did Natsume. Maybe Luna hasn't either. And as well as the others.

This sure is amusing.

"Sure she does," Luna says sarcastically as she ends the public (but supposed to be private) conversation and resumes her introduction. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, before anything else, let's all play a game. Shall we?" She had a confusing expression on her face, seemingly excited and something else I could not define. Or maybe my contact lens need an upgrade.

Either one.

My old classmates agreed enthusiastically. Luna smiled as she heard their response. "So, to your right, there are blindfolds. Each batch mate, please take one and put it on," I was hesitant to go along, but Hotaru urged me to do so. After all, I am a batch mate, she says.

Once I put on the blindfolds, I heard the main switch of the lights. I took a peek, but my surroundings were just as pitch black as when I had my eyes closed. The whispers of excitement and suspense filled the air. Several bodies were pushing me, and I was starting to lose my patience.

"Okay, everyone. On the count of three, I want you all to remove your blindfolds. Alright, one—"

Two. The sound of the light switches and the unravelling of what seems to be really heavy cloth can be heard.

Three. I pulled away from the cover and opened my eyes.

For a moment there, the bright lights blinded my eyes. Once they started to adjust, I surveilled my surroundings. There were huge, long tarpaulins of all my classmates from back when we were seniors in high school. I saw them run towards their own pictures and reminisce about the past. I caught a glimpse of Hotaru and Ruka as they stared at their own, which were placed beside each other coincidentally. I could not help but feel happy for the two of them. I searched around some more, and I saw Natsume's.

He looked innocent. He looked happy.

Then I remember how he looked a few days back.

Same features, but different expressions. How bittersweet.

Speaking of bittersweet, where is the man? Probably with some other woman again.

Probably that woman who modeled for a hair commercial I saw on TV…

"Isn't that woman a really famous scientist?" A voice crept up behind me. I turn around and look up, as Tsubasa's hand goes around my waist. For publicity, of course.

"Ah, yes. I believe her name is Nonoko? She's been really… science-y ever since," I explain. "You remember when we held a celebration for finally getting Mr. Arnold S. to sign with us?"

"You mean Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Tsubasa replies, copying his accent while saying his name. I laugh at his facial expression. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

* * *

Author : I totally had to Google this up. HAHAHAHA

* * *

"Well, that girl with the pink hair over there," I point to Anna's portrait. "We celebrated it in one of her restaurants."

"Holy shit, the food we had was _uh-mazing_!" He had a girl moment, but then quickly composed himself again. "Holy shit," He says in a lower register. I laugh at him once more. He joins right after.

"What are you two weirdos laughing about?" Hotaru and Ruka join us.

"Oh, it's nothing you should care about." I say, my laugh dying down.

"Speaking of things I should care about, where's your picture?"

I look around, and

I sigh happily. "Well, that's a relief. Because if they put up my photo—"

My sentence was cut short by an annoying high-pitched voice. "Now, that we have all had our fun looking at our own pictures," She says as she stares at hers for the hundredth. I never really noticed before, but she has really thick eyebrows. "We can now proceed to the even funner picture! Or should I say, funnier." She finishes with a smirk.

I start to get goosebumps. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why, but—

"This is for the Queen of Losers, Mikan Sakura."

Wait, what?

I didn't even have time to process her words as I watched the lights dim down and spotlights intensify the unravelling of the biggest tarpaulin.

And there it was, in the center of the room.

I don't even have to tell you for you to find out. Laughters echoed from across the room. I looked around, some chanting the glasses song they made up decades ago, some taking pictures, until my eyes couldn't take it and started to well up. Tsubasa held unto me as I was trying to compose myself.

"Don't let it get to you again. You're beautiful, Mikan Sakura." He whispered in my ear as he caressed my hair. He brought out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"Show 'em." With that bright smile, I could not help but smile back. Hotaru and Ruka came rushing to my side, with a dark aura emanating from within themselves. Hotaru was spatting out so many colorful words that even I could not say, and Ruka was restraining himself from punching Koko's beer belly.

I smile at my friends. With them, I don't need any one else. I turn to Tsubasa and he gives me a nod of encouragement.

I walk to the edge of the stage, pushing my way through the crowd, where the little tramp is laughing her very expensive buttocks. Just as I was deciding whether to rip off her hair extensions or spill a glass of spiked punch on her, she speaks once more.

"Are you guys curious about how she looks like now?" This makes me freeze. What? That doesn't make sense at all.

Cheers once more reflect across the room. I look over at my three friends, who look just as confused.

"Well, if you would kindly look over to the screen, you'd see the Mikan Sakura we all used to know and love." Utters of disgust and shock replace the cheers.

I couldn't hold back any longer.

I run up to the limelight and steal the mic from the snickering little bitch.

"I don't know what kind of joke you're playing, but that definitely isn't Mikan Sakura. I could tell you at least that much," I snap. The crowd goes silent, so silent that a needle dropped would echo.

She stares me down and gives me a look screaming "Oh no you didn't."

"How can you prove it?"

I roll my eyes and shout into the mic. "Are you guys kidding me?" No one replies for the next few seconds.

"Mikan...?" A whisper of a voice can be heard from the back.

I am once more taken back.

"Natsume,"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

OKAAAAAAAAAAY. So I totally hate myself and this chapter. It seems like shit. HAHA, I'm sorry for swearing but it's true. And I apologize once more for totally digging up my own grave by ignoring this story for months and being so useless and all. But if you guys are willing to prove me wrong…..

I doubt it though. ANYWAYS, I'm sorry if it's just one scene!

So anyways, I need some suggestions. What do you think would happen next?

Comment below and stay awesome! Don't forget to tell me what's going on with your lives! PLEASE, I wanna know! I WANNA MAKE SURE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE ME.

You guys still like me, don't you? *puppy eyes*


End file.
